


It's Hotter, Under the Water

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [20]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Oswald is the best boyfriend, Underwater Kiss, Water Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Jim and Oswald need some fun, enter Uncle Frank, a boat, and a pair of skis!





	It's Hotter, Under the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt, Water Skiing
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder), for all your wonderful work!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi and ask questions and flail over Gobblepot.

Wind whipped across his face, bringing with it the smell and sting of salt. Sitting on the deck of the large motor boat, Oswald tilted his head and let the sun beat down on his face, his eyes closed and a half smile on his lips.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

He rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Jim cracking open a bottle of water and chugging it down. “How it feels nice to be out on the water, moving this fast.”

 

Jim grinned, the sight enough to send the butterflies in Oswald’s stomach into a frenzy. There wasn’t much room for secrecy on the boat with Frank Gordon at the helm and Jim’s mother perched on the opposite side of the boat, a book in one hand and a drink in the other, so Oswald squashed the desire to kiss his grinning boyfriend and merely smiled back.

 

“What if I told you there was a way to have more fun?” Jim asked, winking at Oswald and causing his brain to short circuit. 

 

“Whaaa?”

 

“Uncle Frank, can we go water skiing?” Jim called out, his loud voice catching his mother’s attention before she shrugged and went back to her book.

 

Oswald widened his eyes and shook his head. “No, that is not happening. I’m staying right here and you can go hang on for your life to a string attached to a speeding boat.”

 

Frank slowed the boat down and gave a laugh. “Come on, Oswald! Have a little adventure. If Jim can do it, you can do it. This kid can barely balance enough to ride a bike.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Uncle Frank.” Jim pushed against his uncle’s side, the teasing not enough to really embarrass him in front of Oswald. “I've gotten better since the last time you saw me ride.”

 

“We saw him ride without training wheels just the other day,” Oswald said with a smirk, earning him a glare from Jim and a loud bark of laughter from Frank.

 

“For that, you are definitely going skiing,” Jim said, grabbing Oswald by the life jacket and pulling him to the edge of the boat.

 

“No thanks,” Oswald said, clutching to the side of the boat. “I’m good right here.”

 

Jim huffed but let him go, shaking his head as he straightened Oswald’s jacket. “You’re no fun.”

 

“I’ll watch from here and be appropriately impressed, alright?” Smiling at Jim’s pout, Oswald patted his back and stepped back to let Frank hook up the tether. 

 

Jim sat down and strapped on the skis, hanging them over the side of the boat and giving Oswald a little salute before he slipped into the water. Oswald pulled his knees up to his chest as Frank moved back to the cabin and then grabbed for the railing for support as the boat started moving. He smiled as they picked up speed and soon Jim was standing and shouting, his laughter echoing across the waters as they sped in circles and he rode the waves with ease. Watching Jim enjoy himself, Oswald wanted to preserve the moment forever. 

 

Pulling out his phone, Oswald hit the record button and aimed his camera at Jim, catching him as he jumped over the wake of the boat and land on the skis with a loud whoop of joy. He recorded and laughed along with Jim’s excitement until the boat slowed down and Jim drifted over until he could grab the railing and looked up at Oswald..

 

“Have fun?” Oswald asked with a grin, rubbing at his cheeks, sore from all the smiling. 

 

Jim shrugged. “It was alright.” He couldn’t contain his laughter and he held up his hand. “Help me up, would you?”

 

Oswald reached down to give Jim a hand back on the boat and found himself dragged down into the water, Jim’s laughter bursting around him as he resurfaced.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Oswald said, sputtering as he swept his hair back from his face.

 

“And you’re cute,” Jim whispered quickly. “Even when you look a little like a drowned bird.”

 

Oswald dove under the water and grabbed Jim’s legs, pulling him down and pressing their lips together. The kiss was quick, air being a necessity for both of them, but Oswald felt exhilarated and free in those few stolen moments. As their heads hit the surface and they gasped for breath, he mouthed ‘I love you’ and Jim returned the sentiment, his eyes sparkling with love and longing. 

 

Frank leaned down and held out his hand and the moment ended. “Grab hold, I’ll pull you up.”

 

Jim waved Oswald on, smirking as he ducked back under the water and Oswald let Frank hoist him back in the boat, soaking wet, but still smiling from the underwater kiss. Jim waited until Oswald was safely aboard before letting Frank help him up, taking a bit longer as he had to take care of his skis. They grabbed towels and dried off in a hurry, Frank turning the boat back to shore while Oswald concentrated on slowing his heart rate and controlling his face. He knew if he looked at Jim then he might give away their secret and he loved him too much to let that happen. Oswald couldn’t imagine jeopardizing Jim’s safety, even if he wanted to tell the whole world that he loved every inch of him.  Turning to look out over the drifting waves, he closed his eyes, relaxing as the wind played with his hair, and felt Jim come to stand next to him. 

 

“You okay?” Jim asked, his voice low against the rumble of the motor. 

 

Oswald tilted his head and smiled, keeping his eyes closed. “The wind feels nice.”

 

Jim hummed, but didn’t say anything else and they stood shoulder to shoulder, still and quiet, as the boat engine purred under them and they headed to shore. 


End file.
